Angel Heritage
by Sephyre Vigdis
Summary: Did you ever wonder if Angels really do exist and if they really are how they are described?Well I can answer that easily,we do exist and no we are not all we're cracked up to be!We are different and to truly explain how different,I give you my story.
1. Prologue

Angel Heritage

Prologue

On a planet called Angelhaven, there are creatures called Werewings, but humans call us Angels. We are one of the many species that live in this universe, which we call "The Big Sky", we are also one of the kindest of species. We live only a couple of light-years from Hades, a planet with the worst of all the species in The Big Sky. We call them Demons.

There is a family of Angels that are considered the royal family of our kind. They are called the Royales.

There is an Angel called The Guardian. The Guardian is exactly what the name says, they guard. They are bonded to a dragon that is forever they're friend and protector. The Guardian is magical, they can use magic and are magic. They can change into a creature that's name is only learned of when the Guardian first changes into it. Guardians can live forever but all are always killed either during a battle, which has only happened once, and the other time is when the guardian ends they're life for……..well the reason is still unknown. There can only be one Guardian at a time.

There is only one thing that is forbidden for the Royale Angels to do and that is to fall in love with a warrior angel.

That has never happened before nor has a Royale princess ever been the Guardian. And never has the Royale family been attacked and the Princess lost, separated from her Dragon! But then again I never was a normal Angel.

This is my story. And before you read on, you need to know that this isn't a love story or a happily ever after story either. It's a real story.


	2. Chrys Tall

Chapter 1

Chrys Tall

Do you ever wonder if students in high school really do fall asleep in class or if that only happens in the movies? Well it does happen in real life and let me tell you its not pretty. Especially when you get caught!

"Ms. Tall? MS. TALL!" I jerked my head up and looked around.

"Good your awake. Did you enjoy your nap, ms. Tall?" asked my Calculus teacher Mrs. Vixson.

"Actually yes I did thanks, Mrs. V, I dreamt the bell rang!" I said with a smile as giggles erupted. Lucky for me the bell rang right then meaning school was over. Now I don't care much for running in school but I thought it was best to run. Mrs. Vixson looked like she might explode into thousands of little particles. Hey, who said I wasn't good in science!

I ran all the way to my car and stopped there, and was trying to catch my breath when my best friend, Vendetta, came over laughing.

"That was hilarious, Chrys! Mrs. Vixson looked like an apple!" she said breaking into a fit of more laughter.

"yeah? Well its probably going to either cost me A. detention or B. a visit from my favorite principle!" I said faking glee.

Its was quiet and then she said "Should I feel bad for you? Cause I don't really, it was too funny to feel bad about!" she giggled softly.

I just rolled my eyes "Do you need a ride home?" I asked her.

"No, I'm going to get a ride with Phillip." she answered with obvious smugness. Vendetta had been going out with Phillip, a very sweet soccer player at our school, Siesta High, for about 6 months now. She just loves to rub it in my face that I'm still single.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah lose the smugness will ya?" I said irritated.

"sorry! I'll see you tomorrow 'kay?" she asked hopefully, puffing out her lip and widening her eyes. The puppy-dog look.

I stared at her for a second, trying not to let her get me but The Look always wins.

"okay, OKAY just quit giving me that look! See you tomorrow." I said glaring.

" MS. TALL!" yelled Mrs. Vixson.

"or not" I said grimacing

"tulips or roses?" she asked frowning

"neither! I'll live even if I get a broken bone!" I said fiercely

"NOW MS. TALL!" yelled Mrs. Vixson angrily

"or two" I said with evident fear as I slowly walked to my death!

I slammed the front door of my house shut, obviously angry. My older brother, Xander, poked his head around the corner of the hallway to see what all the noise was about.

"What's with the rampage, Tofu?" he asked obviously curious.

"I got detention for the next month!" I said through clenched teeth.

Xander just laughed, apparently my getting detention was very funny to him!

That only made me more infuriated!

"WHAT IS SO FUNNY ABOUT MY GETTING IN TROUBLE?" I just about yelled.

"Nothing just that you had it coming." he said grinning, nothing puts Xander in a bad mood. "Huh?" I asked

"The principle called and I answered it, so you should thank me. Mom and dad still don't know. 10 to 1 says they wont be happy if they find out you fell asleep in class. Why were you sleeping in class anyway?" He asked indicating that we should go in the kitchen to talk, I wanted to explain so I followed him into the kitchen and sat down at the kitchen table. The kitchen was big and had a silver fridge and freezer and marble counter tops. Leading from the door was a hallway that lead to the living room, the family room, kitchen and the garage which is were my parents always were. Also leading from the door was the stair case which had Xander's room, My room, My parents room and the 2 guest rooms. Each room had its own separate bathroom. All and all my house was big! My parents were very well known mechanics, so I guess you could say we lived quite well! I didn't like it though, I liked to keep life simple, which scares the poo out of my mother, who loves to live large!

Anyway, I sat down at the kitchen table and waited for Xander to sit. When he did, I began.

"Its just," sigh " There's been a lot of commotion and I've been busy. Fighting almost all night." I said warily

" You know, Chrys, life has become VERY complicated for you since you found out you have powers." Xander said thoughtfully

"I know! Being a power shifter isn't as fun as I thought it would be and I didn't know that I would become the prime target for trouble!" I said putting my head down in dismay. Xander was quiet for a few moments then he perked up and said "Hey, I got an idea!"

"Whatever it is the answers no!"

"Oh come on, don't be a grown up, Tofer!" Xander will always be a kid, but he'll always my teddy bear!

"Speak your plan, smart one!" I growled

"Ok, I was thinking you need a break so maybe we should go to the Tallahassee Soccer game tomorrow. You'll love it!" he said excitedly

"Just you and me?" I asked hopefully. Xander was my Best friend in front of Vendetta. I told Xander everything and we did almost everything together.

"Yeah, just you and me!" he said cheerfully grinning excitedly at me.

"In that case, ok." I said

I got up and went up stairs to my room and got started on my homework.

I finished my homework in time for dinner. So I went down stairs and sat down, yet again, at the kitchen table across from a grinning Xander. Dinner was quiet except for my parents chatting about the newest car they were fixing. Xander and I were officially bored. We were SO close to starting a food fight. After dinner I went upstairs to my bathroom to take a shower.

While the water warmed up I looked in the mirror. I sighed, I still looked the same. Black short just out rolled out of bed spiky hair, Liquid icy blue eyes, high cheekbones, an angular jaw and a nose that my mother says once belonged to a queen, I don't believe her. I took a step back and sighed again. I was tall and had long legs meant for running and was to slim for people to believe that I ate whatever I wanted. To top all this off I looked as if I might be part Indian I was so tan. Life can be so cruel I thought shaking my head.

That was about the time that I realized the mirror was fogging up telling me that the water was warm. I carefully got into the shower. I quickly washed my hair and body than just stood there letting the hot water pound into my back. After a while I got out and wrapped myself tightly in a towel and walked back into my room.

My room, it was you're average teenage room. Band posters tapped everywhere, pictures pinned above a desk. The unusual things about my room, however, was my bed was unmade, clothes scattered the floor, and a messy desk. I mean, come on, this is a girls bedroom not a guys! Lucky me, I have a well justified reason behind the said bedroom problem. Ok this may sound psychotic but it's oh so true!

On the first day of my Freshman year of High school I started feeling really weird. I don't mean sick weird but that weird feeling you get when something big is about to happen. Than about a week after the first day of freshman year, I was attacked. But not by a human being, definitely not Human! It looked like some kind of Demon. It was about midnight when the Demon-thing attacked me. I'd gone outside after having a nightmare when out of nowhere I hear this angry snarl. Next thing I knew I was being jerked around like a rag doll! Than It threw me into a tree! A TREE! Than a Golden Retriever, no idea where he came from, nudges me with his wet nose. I looked up and he dropped something in my hand. It was a half circle, Onyx jewel with black leather attached to it. I'd thought it was a necklace. The minute it was in my palm it began to glow this golden light. Soon I was engulfed in it. The next thing I knew I was in a totally different outfit, My eyes were silver instead of blue, my hair was also silver with jet black highlights instead if just black and I was filled with this feeling of power, lots and lots of power. Right then and there I knew what I was. I was a power shifter! I guess you could say that Demon-thing didn't even have a chance!

I, of course, told Xander and Vendetta. But I didn't tell anyone else, the fewer the better! I later learned the dog could talk. Yes, talk. I still can't seem to figure out how to shut him up! I also learned later that his name is Fury. Imagine that! Ever since then I have been fight demons like hell! Apparently I am their prime target! Though lucky me they only bump in the night so I don't miss school! But most nights I go without sleep.

So that is the "well justified reason" as to the messy bedroom. 3 and a half years later and I still haven't gotten things together! No breaks and/or vacations. During the summer, my days are exactly like a vampires. Sleep during the day and fight for my life at night. Gotta love the life of a Tall!

Any who, I walked over to my closet and pulled on my favorite outfit, a pair of black leather boots, low rise jeans, a close fitting white tank top, topped with a black close fitting leather jacket. Black and white never gets old! I have never taken off the Onyx necklace that I got from Fury, it helps me phase more easily.

Now, I am not the type of teenager who sneaks out to make out with her boyfriend at the beach, seeing as though I don't have a boyfriend and find sneaking out for THAT, very stupid, I sneak out to phase and fight Demons. I call myself Angel. An Angel is the enemy of Demons. They are opposites, good and evil.

I leaped out my window, and landed lightly on my feet.

"Fury?" I whispered getting down on my knees.

A few moments went by then,

"I'm here, Princess" he said trotting over to me wagging his tail.

I grinned and hugged him.

" Are you ready, Buddy?" I asked, kissing his head.

He nodded

"Than lets go!" I said. LETS DO THIS I thought. Right as I thought that the Onyx necklace began to glow. Soon the golden light engulfed me. The next thing I knew I was Angel.

I now had on a pair of golden boots, white low rise formfitting capries that tied at the ends, and a gold and silver stripped formfitting tube top, gold bands on both of my upper arms and one gold band going from my wrist to my forearm. The Onyx necklace was the only black I had on.

Right after I phased I heard a thud some distance away signaling that the demons knew I was ready to fight.


	3. The Game

Chapter 2

The soccer game

"BLOODY DEMONS" I roared angrily. It was almost 7:00 in the morning. I was leaving with Odd for Tallahassee at 8! THE SUN SHOULD BE COMING UP ANY TIME NOW I thought exhaustedly. These demons never stop!

Finally the sun came up at 7:30, meaning my job was done for the day. I leaped through my window at about 7:35. I phased back, quickly leaped into the shower. Than got dressed in a blue jersey with 16 and Tall printed on the back, black jersey shorts with a white stripe going around the ends, toped with a pair of low cut converse. I grabbed my cell phone, slid it into my pocket. I peaked at the clock. 8:00. I grinned, perfect timing. Xander honked the car and yelled " Lets go, Chrys!" I jogged down the stairs and got in Xander's car. The minute I was in the seat, Odd pulled out of the drive way and started for Tallahassee. Seeing as though we live all the way in Siesta Key, it took us a few hours but we found things to talk about.

We got to the soccer field about half an hour early so we got to meet the team we were rooting for.

" Odd, look there's the Florida Dolphin's team!" I whispered to Odd.

" Yeah lets meet 'em!" He whispered back.

" Hi" he said, waving.

They all turned to us and said in unison "HI".

One guy said" I'm Jack, that's Sam, Alex, Jason, Shawn, Jeff, Luis and Collin" he said pointing to each guy.

"You're not Collin Faye, are you?" I asked Staring at Collin

"Yeah, I am" he said eyeing me "Why?" he asked

I shrugged "Just wondering" I said

"What's you're names" Alex asked curious

"Xander"

"Chrys"

"Xander? Doesn't you're mom like you?" asked Luis containing laughter." And Chrys what's that short for, anyway?"

"My mom happens to love us very much and wanted us to be VERY UNIQUE!" I just about yelled," and its short for Chrystofer." I added quietly.

Luis apologized saying he was only trying to make us laugh.

"So do either of you guys play soccer?" Jeff asked

"Yeah, I do" I said grinning

"Than show us what ya got, girl!" Collin said kicking the ball to me.

That's all he had to say. I leapt into action. When I played a sport, any sport, I felt as if I was in my own little world. After a while I trotted back over to the team and Xander. Collin was grinning like he'd gotten a chocolate bar.

"Are you ok?" I asked concerned

" Oh uh I'm fine. Its just you're really good!" replied Collin, looking slightly embarrassed.

"err ok?" I said raising an eye brow

"Umm…yeah I was wondering if you wanted to hang out after the game?" he asked hopefully

"sure" I said "Xander and I should probably go and find our seats the games going to start soon!" I added. I turned and headed to the stands with Xander trailing, grinning like a maniac.

"what are you grinning at" I asked annoyed

"you got a date with a player!" he said, than broke into uncontrollable laughter.

I just growled and sat down to watch the game.

"WOO" I yelled

We were walking to a diner after the game. We had won. Now we were celebrating. Or should I say Collin and I were celebrating! We were going on our date.


	4. Date to Remember

**ok srry it took sooo long to finally post but skewls been tuff nd i havent had enuff time 2 type everythng ive written so im going 2 try nd type it all up this summer nd keep going till skewl starts again. lol thx**

**Chrys :-)**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 3**

**Date to remember**

We walked into the diner and looked around. It looked 50's, with rock guitars hanging on the walls; which were tan, a neon clock hanging over a marble bar that had the aroma of hamburgers wafting from the kitchen.

Drew led me over to an empty red booth with a marble tabletop and sat across from me.

"This place has the best burgers in Florida" he said, "in my opinion at least". I smiled

"If you say then its probably true" I said picking up my menu. He grinned and picked his up too.

While he looked at his menu, I actually took the time to look at him. He had light brown hair that was in his emerald green eyes, his full dark pink lips were in a faint smile. He had a kind of child-like face. The type of face that had girls all of Florida swooning.

"what can I getcha?" an elderly woman asked.

"cheeseburger for me May." Drew said handing her his menu.

"same" I said handing her my menu as well.

"Okie Dokie." she said, "2 cheeseburgers comin right up!"

When she was gone I looked at drew and smiled.

"you come here a lot?" I asked.

He smiled sheepishly. "Yea"

"how long? I asked

"since I was a kid. My dad and I would come here when we didn't feel like cooking." he said shrugging.

"and your mom?" I asked cautiously. I didn't want to assume. But I had a good feeling why she wasn't mentioned.

"she died when I was 10." he said his face an emotionless mask.

"I'm sorry! I didn't want to assume.!" I said feeling bad for asking.

That was one of my problems. I hated assuming but I usually apologized because I usually assumed right.

"you didn't know." he said.

"that's pretty!" he said suddenly intrigued by my pendent. "where'd you get it?" he asked.

"I've had it for as long as I can remember." I lied casually.

It was better than saying 'Oh this? Yea it from a talking dog.'. Oh yea! There'd be a second date!

It was while I was thinking this that I realized something bad. Something REALLY bad

The sun was setting.

'_Oh Snap!_' I thought panicking. '_This is so NOT good!_'

I looked out the window beside us and saw something gathering in the shadows.

'_Oh Snap! Oh Snap!' _I looked from the gathering shadows to Drew and back again so fast my neck ached.

"Are you ok?" Drew asked. SNAP! He noticed! "You look a little….scared?" He started to look out the window but I reached out and took his hand.

"I'm fine!" I said quickly. "I'm just a little scared of the dark, is all!" I plastered a smile on my face.

He gave me an ' are you kidding me?' look. "O..kay? May?" he looked over his shoulder. "Can we have those burgers 2 go?"

I exhaled in slight relief. Wow! I didn't know I was holding my breath! Wonder how long! What was I worrying about? I looked out the window confused. And just about screamed! OKAY! NOT CONFUSED ANYMORE!

A demon was hovering right outside the window!

'_Fury!_' I thought breathing in through my nose and out through my mouth.

'_Yes, princess?_' came the always calm, deep, reverberating thought of Fury.

'_Help! Our dates not over and the demons are stirring!_' I thought still calming down.

'_Don't worry about it. Skylar's got it._' Fury thought untroubled, like always.

'_Skylar?_' I questioned. Why did that name sound familiar?It rang with familiarity.

'_Do you remember him?_' he thought hearing the familiar ring of the name in my mind.

'_No_' I thought a little sad. The name still rang. Why was it ringing in the first place? Names never rung like a bell in my mind!

Fury sighed '_Skylar is very important to you._'

That's it? Nice Fury! Get my curiosity why don't ya!

"Thanks May!" Drew said bringing me back to the diner.

"Ready?" he asked looking at me.

"Yeah"

The ride home was long and quiet. And I got the feeling he didn't want a second date.

"I'll call you" he said when he pulled up to my house.

"I bet you will" I said and got out. I walked into the house and up the stairs towards my room. When I got to the top of the stairs I realized f Fury hadn't met me at the door like usual when I would walk through the door!

"FURY!" I said loudly. And sprinted for my bedroom. I through my door open and flicked the light on.

"close the door, princess." Fury said looking at me. I walked in and shut the door. I couldn't stop staring at the sight in front of me.

Fury was sitting on the ground in front of my bed where a man of about 24 was sitting. He was god-like! Perfect angular features, tan skin, muscular build, dirty blonde messy hair, and metallic silver eyes that darted up to my blue ones when I flicked on the light. He stood up and BOY! Was he tall!

Fury's amber eyes were glittering with happiness.

"Who the hell are you?!" I blurted out. O lordy! that's embarrassing!

He smiled. My heart melted.

"I'm Skylar." His voice was deep and smooth. "I've been looking for you for a long time, Your Highness." he said. Than bowed low.

What?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

luv cliffys! review if ya'll want the nxt chapter!!


	5. IN NEED OF BETA

In need of a Beta for a new story I'm typing up called Lovely Nightmare. PM me if you're interested!

Chrys Tall


End file.
